Chronicles of Atlantis : Return of the Evil Guy
by Insanity Prawn
Summary: In which Atlantis is submerged again, Kida gets pregnant, and Rourke's evil cousin Dourke comes to destroy the people who killed his cousin. The First Chronicle.
1. Regret

Regret

Three weeks on, and the king of Atlantis was cold. Everything was cold. He had not expected this to happen. When Atlantis had surfaced, he and his wife had been happy. But it did not take long for the bitter winds to penetrate Atlantis's atmosphere. The Atlantean fish had migrated to the bottom of the lake, and the Atlantean fishermen were not skilled at deep-sea fishing. Food was scarce, and Atlantis had begun to wish that they had never surfaced at all.

He walked through the streets to the main area – a flat, circular stone place in the middle of the city that Atlantis used for special occasions. He was sighted by his wife, and her friend, Kishpa. The queen hurried over to greet him.

'Milo, we have found a way to get us back!' she exclaimed.

'How?' Milo replied.

'Kishpa found it.' the queen replied, pulling Kishpa next to her, 'She found an ancient stone, not far from here, which has an inscription on it. She can read Atlantean. I believe that she is one of your better students?'

'Yes, but how –'

'The stone has the instructions. We can get back now!'

'Kida, let me see the stone.' Milo asked. Kida handed it to him, and began rounding everyone up for the final – or hopefully final – try.

'Lanta! Omoko! Daromi! Gather the people!' she called. The three youths cantered off, eager to please. Milo, however, kept silent.

'Kida...'

'Yes? What is wrong, Milo?'

'The method...it involves – the crystal – is it safe?'

'I lived once, I can do it again. Besides, it's almost foolproof. The inscription must have been carved by my grandfather. He was a wise man.'

The youths returned with all the people. They gathered round the two royals in a circle.

Kida tried to take the stone from Milo, but he held it tight. Weakly, he lowered his head and loosened his grip on the stone. Kida took it in both her hands.

Milo pulled her into a hug, and when they broke apart, Kida walked into the centre of the circle. She placed the stone in the middle, and stepped back, then fell to her knees. A beam of light caught her, and she was pulled up into the sky...

Milo stood, watching his beloved wife disappear into the crystal. He stared until the light made him look away.


	2. Success

Success 

Everything started to shake about. The people fell to the floor, pressing their hands over their ears. Parents clung on to children, scared. Milo looked around desperately. He needed support right now.

He looked to Kishpa, who was being helped off the floor by Omoko. Kishpa and Omoko were lovers. Lanta was comforting her mother, Xeka, and her younger brother, Kash, who was crying. Milo walked over and huddled on the floor next to him.

More people joined them, and soon all the people were sitting together in a huge group.

Suddenly, the earth stopped shaking. They were home.

Desperate, Milo walked to the centre. He was close to tears, searching for any sign of his wife's return...

A beam of light shone down from the clouds. Slowly, Kida descended. Milo rushed underneath to catch her before she hit the ground. Milo held her close, and lowered her unconscious body to the ground. The people crowded round, shouting and talking in Atlantean. Saros, the old physician, bent over her.

'What's wrong with her? Will she be ok?' Milo asked, bending down beside her.

'She is very weak. Let us take her back to the palace, where I can help her.'

'Right.' Milo replied shakily, lifting her off the floor. Kida wasn't very heavy, but it didn't matter right now.

They walked to the palace and laid her on the outdoor couch. The weather was warming up again. Saros checked her pulse.

'How much has she been eating lately?' Saros asked.

'Er, about normal, I guess. Why?'

'Oh, I don't know. I'll need to run a few tests first.'

'Is it serious?' Milo asked.

'I don't think so. Fetch me some water. She'll need it when she comes round.'

Milo went off to fetch a bowl of water. When he returned, Saros was pressing a stethoscope to her stomach. Milo was puzzled.

'What are you doing?' Milo asked.

'Kida is pregnant.' Saros replied, smiling.

'Oh my god! If I had known, I wouldn't have let her...' Milo said, putting the bowl on the table and rushing over to his wife.

'The crystal, as you know, is a source of good. It provides the people with good health, prosperity and hope. I'd say it did Kida a favour.'

Milo breathed a sigh of relief. Kida began to stir.

'I'll leave you two alone now. Call me if there's any problem.'

Saros got up and left. Milo sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked Kida's cheek.

'Kida? Kida, it worked. We're back.'

Kida opened her eyes and looked up at him. Milo helped her to sit up.

'Milo, what happened? Is everything ok?'

'Yes...Kida, when you were unconscious, Saros discovered something.' Milo told her, smiling.

'What? Milo, what is wrong?'

'We're having a baby. That's why it took you so long to come round...it's all good. We're home, and the crystal probably did you the world of good, in your condition...'

Kida looked down at herself, breathing heavily, taking it all in. Then, she began sobbing and rested her head on Milo's chest. He put his arms round her. They stayed like that for a while, until Kida straightened up, rubbing her eyes.

She then gave him a kiss, and straightened up.

'Maybe you should rest for a bit.' Milo suggested.

'No, I'm fine. I'll go and get something to eat. Come with me?'

Milo and Kida walked out of the palace courtyard, pushing the heavy stone doors shut. They walked down through the city to the docks, where the fishermen were catching fish in their nets, laughing. There were so happy.

Omoko and Daromi, as young men, were among the fishermen. Daromi grinned at them, and threw a large fish to Milo. He and Kida then walked off to eat lunch.

Their happiness was short lived, though. A team of explorers were on their way to Atlantis. Their leader, by the name of Kyle T. Dourke, was bent on destroying the person who killed his cousin, Lyle T. Rourke, as well as anything who tried to get in his way...and to take the Crystal on the way home.


	3. Happiness

Happiness 

Everything went well for the next couple of days. Milo and Kida soon shared the news, and many people brought gifts to the palace, as the new king and queen were greatly admired in Atlantis.

Milo felt like the king of the world. There was a funny, tingly feeling in his chest, a mixture of love for Kida, happiness, excitement, and laughter. He felt like smiling all the time. Kida was also overjoyed, and she spent ages making clothes for herself and the baby.

The world seemed full of happiness.

--------------------

Vinny, Audrey, Mole, Mrs Packard, Sweet and Whitmore were on their way to visit Atlantis. It had been Whitmore's idea, and the others were looking forward to seeing their friends again.

They were travelling along the ancient highway which lead to Atlantis when they saw another crew.

There were about ten able-bodied men sitting round a campfire, talking loudly and laughing. At least six of them were smoking cigars, and there were also a couple of skinheads. They noticed several empty beer cans scattered on the floor around them. They were drunk. The team crept past them in the shadows, but they were too drowsy to notice them.

Worried, they ran to Atlantis to warn Milo and Kida.


End file.
